


Grumpy Old Bucky

by marvelfan



Series: Grumpy Old Men [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bucky is grumpy, Clintasha is adorable, Dirty Talk, Feels, John Hughes is a god, M/M, Movie Night, Oral Sex, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sex, Spanking, Steve fixes it, Steve knows Bucky better than anyone, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelfan/pseuds/marvelfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is in a bad mood for no reason. He gives everyone attitude and Steve knows just what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grumpy Old Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> So vmad02 asked for this kind of a fic after I wrote my last one (Steve is a Grumpy Old Man). I really like writing them grumpy and then hot sex ensues. I hope you all enjoy it. Comments and kudos are always welcomed. Suggestions are also welcomed for any fic you want me to write in the Marvel universe. As always, if I missed anything in the tags just let me know. Thanks!

Bucky has been living with the Avengers for the past eight months. He's gotten better mentally, meaning he doesn't give everyone the death glare that makes them think he's going to attack at any given moment. He's also learned to talk and use his words when he wants something or has something to say. That was probably the hardest part; speaking up for himself. HYDRA took his right to speak away, but Steve and the rest of team helped him learn that it was okay to ask for something and that he could talk whenever he wanted. Tony soon regretted that once Barnes was comfortable enough to sing in the shower. Seriously, he would sing so loud that Tony could hear him in his lab. Clint has debated with himself one too many times about whether or not to shoot Bucky with an arrow because his voice carries through the vents, and Clint hates being disturbed in the vents, especially by his singing.

This isn't to say that Bucky hasn't been without his setbacks. There were a few times early on where he would forget where he was and who people were. He attacked Natasha a couple of times, still thinking that she was an assassin sent to kill him from the Red Room. He knew her during her years there, so they have a complicated friendship. Bucky has tackled, punched, kicked, and held multiple weapons on Sam on different occasions. When moments like these happen, Steve is there to calm Bucky down and bring him back to reality. Sam and Natasha can do it every once in a while, but Steve works best. When Bucky has these days he usually locks himself in the gym for hours on end, destroying every punching bag in sight - Stark has spent more on punching bags in the past few years than any reasonable person should have to because of Steve and Bucky.

There are also the days where Bucky is just moody and acting like a petulant child. Everyone has these kinds of days, but Bucky has them more than anyone in the tower. Although neither of them would admit it to anyone else, Steve and Bucky kind of like these days because Steve knows just what to do. Today happens to be one of those days where Bucky is in a bad mood for no good reason.

During breakfast, it was Clint, Natasha, Steve, Bucky, and Sam. Stark and Banner were in their labs early that morning; more like they never left the lab from the night before. Clint and Natasha were sharing their seats with each other. It truly is a sight to behold - all their tangled limbs together and them just eating their breakfast like it was the most normal thing in the world. Sam had been talking with Steve about having a movie night that night to catch up on some of the movies him and Bucky missed. "Seriously dude, you have to watch this. John Hughes was a genius and you will love The Breakfast Club and Ferris Bueller's Day Off. It'll be a double movie night. We'll order some pizza with extra everything, make some popcorn, have a beer. It'll be great".

"Alright, I'm in. But you have to run an extra five miles today to work off some of what you're going to eat tonight".

"What? Are you kidding me? Man, you're no fun. Fine, you have to do an extra hour of gymnastics".

"It's a deal" Steve said with his award winning smile. "What'ya say Buck, are you in for tonight"?

"Sure" was all he said.

Steve glared at him skeptically, but decided not to get into it with him here. "Okay. We'll all meet in the living room around 7. Clint and Natasha, you guys are welcomed to come too. Jarvis, if you can, would you please tell Tony and Bruce that we're having a movie night tonight"?

"Will do, Captain Rogers".

"Thank you Jarvis".

"You're welcome, sir" the AI replied.

That was how breakfast went. Lunch was no better. Steve and Sam had gotten back from their workouts and found Bucky on his way down to the range. "Hey Buck, where you going?" was all Steve asked.

"None of your business".

"Is everything okay, Bucky?"

"Yes, just leave me alone, Jesus, Steve". He walked past him and Sam and made his way down to the range. Steve and Sam exchanged glances and went about their days. Two hours, gun and knife training, and a twenty mile run later, Bucky was finally done. He went up to his and Steve's room to shower. He kept telling himself that he had nothing to be angry about, but wasn't really in the mood for people or anything today. He just felt like being whiney.

Steve walked into their room just as Bucky had gotten dressed in a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shit. "Hey Buck, how was your workout?" Steve asked.

"Fine" was all Bucky said.

"Hey, what's going on today? You've been in a bad mood since you woke up this morning. I'm worried about you". Bucky shot him a look that practically radiated 'leave me alone'.

"What was that look for? I'm just trying to help".

"Just leave me alone, Steve".

"Buck, I just want to help. Tell me what's wrong. Did you have a bad nightmare or memory"? Steve walked over to him and put his arms on Bucky's shoulders, rubbing them in a comforting manner.

Pushing Steve away, Bucky said "shut your mouth Rogers, before I shut it for you". Bucky didn't have a nightmare or a bad memory, he was just in a bad mood and now he wanted to see how far he could push Steve before he did anything. He was being a jerk for the sake of being a jerk.

Steve of course understood what was happening and knew how to handle Bucky. Steve straightened up, broadened his shoulders and held his head up, taking command of the room just like that. "What did you just say to me" he asked in his Captain America voice - commanding and strong, and not to be messed with.

Bucky stopped and starred for a moment, taking in Steve as he stood there waiting for a response. Just because Steve was getting into character didn't mean that Bucky was going to go so easily. "I said 'shut your mouth Rogers, before I shut it for you'" he said in a defiant tone. He knew that would get Steve riled up, already in character for what was about to come, but he didn't care. Bucky needed this. He needed Steve to help him get out of his head and shake whatever mood he was in.

"Knees, now". Steve actually snapped his fingers and pointed to the floor where Bucky stood.

"Make me". Bucky was asking for it, but he needed this. He needed Steve to take control.

Steve made a move to over where Bucky was, but before he could slip away, Steve caught his shoulders and kicked his leg out, forcing Bucky to his knees. "Is this what you want, Bucky? Want me to force you down and suck my cock as I pound into your mouth"? Steve knew Bucky loved the dirty talk, and it helped him stay in character for Bucky.

"Fuck you, Captain" he spat out, trying to push his way to his feet, but Steve was pressing down on his shoulders too strongly for him to get up.

"I think you mean sir". Steve slapped him in the face, not hard enough to hurt, but just enough to sting a little.

"Fine. Fuck you, sir".

Steve slapped him again, a little harder this time, but still not hard enough to bruise. He pushed his shorts down and off, letting his cock spring free. It was already getting hard. "Suck like a good little boy". He pushed his cock into Bucky's mouth, still holding him down on his knees with his hands. Bucky almost choked at the sudden intrusion in his mouth, but he kept it down like a champ. As angry as Bucky was, he loved this. He would suck Steve's cock every moment of the day if Steve allowed him to. He swirled his tongue around the head of Steve's cock and then sliding all the way back down it so his nose was tickled by his short hairs. Steve started to thrust in and out of his mouth, holding Bucky's head still in his right hand. Without any warning, Steve pulled all the way out and took a step back. "Undress and get on the bed face down, now". Bucky moved quickly, eager for what was to come.

He removed his clothes and got onto the bed, face down, just like Steve had ordered. He could feel Steve behind him before he even spoke. "I'm not going to handcuff you, but I am going to blindfold you. Okay?" Steve, no matter what they were doing in the bedroom, would always check in and make sure something was okay.

"Yes, fine, sir".

"Good". Steve tied the blindfold around Bucky's eyes and then moved back to behind him. Bucky could feel the dip in the bed as Steve got on, spreading Bucky's legs and pinning them down with his own. "You know why I'm doing this, don't you?"

"Yes, sir. Because I was acting like a child".

"Yes. Now hold your hands to the headboard and don't let go until I tell you to". Steve waited until Bucky had a good hold on the headboard before he brought his hand down and slapped Bucky's ass. It wasn't hard, just a warm-up slap. "I think twenty sounds good, don't you, Buck"?

"Yes, sir, twenty sounds good" he choked out, already slipping into his headspace.

Steve smiled and brought his hand down harder on Bucky's left cheek three times in a row. He massaged his left cheek with his left hand while his other hand came down to slap his right cheek three times. He continued doing that, slap and then massage. By the tenth slap, Bucky was trying to buck Steve off, but to no avail. Steve was slapping harder now, bring his hand down to get both his left and right cheek in one hit. Bucky let out a loud moan, slipping further and further down in his head. Steve put a lot of force on the last three slaps, and Bucky could feel tears falling down his face. Steve massaged his cheeks again, making sure to work out the sore spots once he was done.

He turned Bucky over and saw that he was crying a little. He removed the blindfold and kissed the tears away on his face. "Hey, it's okay, I'm here. I've got you, Buck. I'm here, okay?" Bucky nodded his head and Steve leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. They lingered there for a minute, just softly kissing each other, letting the other know that he was there. "You okay?" Steve asked softly.

"Y-yes, m' kay" he replied. He looked up at Steve with pleading eyes, knowing that the other man would know what to do.

"Okay, Buck". Steve leaned over and grabbed the lube off of the nightstand next to the bed. He scooched down on the bed, slicking his fingers up. He teased Bucky's hole with his pointer finger, just sliding it around and poking it, but not pushing in.

Bucky begged "Steve, pl-please". Steve pushed his finger in and started working it in and out. Bucky let out a loud moan clenching his hole tight from the intrusion. Steve worked another two fingers in, scissoring his fingers around. He pumped his fingers in and out, and found Bucky's prostate in no time. "Oh fuck, Steve! Please, please, I need you in me. Please". Bucky was a whimpering mess by the time Steve pulled his fingers out and coated his length in lube. He turned Bucky over so that he was on his stomach again.

"I'm here, Buck. I'm going to make you feel so good. Is this what you want?" he placed his cock at Bucky's entrance, teasing just like he did with his fingers.

"Yes, Jesus, that's what I want. Please, Steve".

"Now, now, no need to bring Jesus into the bedroom, Buck. I don't think he'd really approve of what we're doing".

Bucky growled out "Steve". He could sense the smug look on Steve's face, but he didn't care, because Steve pushed into him and bottomed out. "Oh God. Fuck Steve".

"You're so tight, Buck". Steve started moving slowly, giving Bucky time to adjust and stretch around him. He grabbed Bucky's length in his right hand, slowly stroking up and down. "Is this what you want?" he whispered.

"Faster. Please. Move faster". Bucky was on the verge of tears again. He needed Steve, he needed him to give him release.

Steve quickly snapped his hip, and used his left hand to grab the back of Bucky's neck and push him down into the pillows. "Like this, Buck? Huh, you like it like this? Me fucking into you and you taking it like the slut you are". Steve was thrusting in and out and Bucky hard and fast, picking up the pace on his strokes to Bucky's length. He could hear Bucky moaning into the pillow, clenching his whole tighter and tighter around Steve. "Fuck, Bucky". He wrapped his left hand around Bucky's throat and pulled him back up so his back was against Steve's chest. "You're so fuckin' beautiful like this, Buck". He kissed and bit down into Bucky's neck, marking him up and down his right side.

"Fuck, Steve. I'm s' close. So... close". He was a stuttering mess, but he couldn't help it. Steve filling his ass, stroking his length, and kissing and licking his throat felt so good. "Oh, God, I'm gonna come, Steve".

"Go ahead, Buck, come for me. I've got you". He kissed Bucky's mouth, sliding his tongue in and kissing him even more deeply.

Steve gripped Bucky's cock tight and twisted his wrist at the same time of hitting his prostate, causing Bucky to pull away from the kiss and shout out his orgasm, coming all over Steve's hand and his sheets. Steve let go of Bucky's throat, allowing him to fall onto his hands and slumping his face down into the bed as Steve continued pounding into him. Steve followed soon after, crying out Bucky's name as he came inside him. He slumped forward onto Bucky's back, his cock still inside him. After a few hot, sweaty moments of panting and catching their breaths, Steve pushed himself up and pulled out of Bucky. Steve laid Bucky's legs out and onto the bed. Leaning forward and kissing in between his shoulder blades, Steve mumbled that he would be right back. He returned a moment later with a hot washcloth and wiped Bucky's cheeks and around his hole, getting all of the cum that was there. He turned Bucky over and saw the blissed-out look on the brunettes face. He straddled Bucky, leaning down and bring him in for a kiss. Steve cleaned Bucky's stomach up while they lay there kissing, tossing the rag over by the hamper once he was done with it. He moved his hands to Bucky's pecks, playing with his nipples.

"Mmmmm".

"You like that, Buck" he whispered softly, kissing Bucky again.

"Mmmhhmm". Bucky wasn't coherent enough for words yet. They just layed there like that, Steve straddling him, kissing him and playing with his nipples.

He pulled back and looked Bucky in the eyes. "I love you, Buck".

"I love you too, Steve".

"You feelin' better now?" Steve moved one of this hands to Bucky's face and was stroking his cheek.

"Mmhmm".

"Uh, uh, words Buck. Use your words".

Bucky couldn't help but roll his eyes, which earned him a kiss from Steve. "Yeah, punk, I'm feelin' better". He brought his hands up to Steve's sides, just slowly trickling them up and down.

"Was there anything in particular bugging you today"?

He huffed out a small sigh. "No. I don't know what it was. I was just in a mood, ya know"?

"Yeah, Buck, I know". He leaned down and kissed Bucky, biting his bottom lip before he pulled away. "Still want to do movie night tonight with everyone? You don't have to if you don't want to".

"Nah, I think I'll be alright. What movies did Sam say again"?

"I think it was something called 'The Breakfast Club' and a movie called 'Ferris Bueller's Day Off ' or something like that. Their apparently 80's classics of some sort".

"Who wants to watch a movie dedicated to breakfast and a movie about a guy's day off? Sometimes I'm glad we missed a lot, ya know? Things are really different now".

"Yeah, they are. I know what you mean about missing stuff. Sam had me listen to some music from the 60's and 70's. I'm really glad we missed those decades".

"Yeah, me too".

"So you're sure you're okay for tonight then"?

"Yeah, I'm alright".

"Okay. Let's get cleaned up then. I don't know how well the others would appreciate it if we showed up like this".

"You never know. Some of them might like it".

"Oh God, Buck. Don't. I can't even think of them like that. Alright, let's go. Shower time".

"Hey Steve"?

Steve looked down at Bucky and saw that he looked like he was nervous to say something. "Yeah, Buck"?

"Thank you".

"Oh, Bucky, you're welcome. Trust me, it was my pleasure. I'm glad you're feelin' better though. You know you can always come to me if you're in a bad mood or if something is bothering you, even if it's me".

"I know. I love you, Steve".

He leaned down and captured Bucky in another kiss, breaking away just enough to look into his eyes. "I love you too, Bucky".

They got up, showered, pulled the bedding off since it was dirty, got dressed, and headed up to the floor where everyone was waiting for them. They sat next to each other on the couch and shared a bowl of popcorn, and learned that they were utterly and pleasantly wrong about both films.


End file.
